


King

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, he had a date tomorrow. He smiled to himself, he usually didn´t do dates, but what the hell. He figured he´ll check the guy out, buy him a drink or two and if all goes well maybe he´ll let him fuck him in the back room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so King is a dog. I always wondered if Mickey would like to have a pet, so I just poured my thoughts out here.

So, you like that one?“ – the girl asked him when she saw him standing in front of the particular cage way too long.

 

„Yeah, I do,“ – Mickey answered smiling, looking at the dog. He felt the connection immediately, it was as if they have been together forever.

 

„Ok then, just let me get the papers ready for you to sign,“  she ruffled through the pile of folders on her desk looking for the right one , “but I must tell you, that dog is something. They found him on the street, hungry and exhausted, acting wild so they had to sedate him. He was given his rabies shots but I strongly recommend that you take him to the vet. Just to take a look, you can never be too sure,“ She handed him a pen and some papers and he signed them. 

 

„Ok, mr. … Milkovich, I suppose you are one proud dog owner now. Congratulations. You picked a name yet?“ she waved towards the guy with the leash and a muzzle to come over.

 

„I think I´m gonna name him King,“ he smiled to the name.

 

The guy unlocked the cage, put on a leash and handed it to Mickey.

 

„Well, Mr. Milkovich, you can take your dog home now,“she was holding the papers under the arm, wiping her glasses with her shirt and smiled at him,”Oh, and don´t forget to take him to the veterinarian.“

  
  


He opened the door and exited to the grey streets of New York. *Yeah King, let´s get you home.*

 

King was a doberman , and as such he wasn´t supposed to be pampered and cuddled.Which was fine by Mickey since he was that type too. King reminded him a lot of himself. Broken, beaten down, hated yet so strong and persistent. He read the papers they gave him at the shelter. King was abused, his ribs were broken and his knee slightly shattered. He felt sick to his stomach, he just couldn’t understand why anyone would do such a thing to such a beautiful creature. Yes, he was a thug and a bully, and he didn´t like people a lot, but he never hurt an animal, especially dogs.

 

King was scheduled to be put to sleep three days from now so Mickey was glad he got the chance to do something good in his life for once. He saved King´s life.

 

He wasn´t actually supposed to be in that dog pound in the first place. He was walking home from the store and as he passed the street 4 blocks away from his place, he heard a loud bark. It was more of a cry really, and he knew there was a shelter here so he didn´t think any of it. He had thought about getting a dog some day, but with his busy schedule and Mandy´s courses and her job at the diner, the poor thing would always be home alone and he just couldn´t put the animal go through that kind of life. But right here in this alley, it was like he was drawn to him somehow. He had to stop and enter, he didn´t even know why. It was if he was pushed inside. It all went so fast and  an hour later he was walking his dog home.

 

Mandy fell in love with King the moment she layed eyes on him. And he loved her too, always licking her face and sleeping in her lap. It wasn´t easy but they managed it pretty well. They were lucky they had Harry, the guy next door who would feed King and sometimes walk him  to the park . Mickey´s working schedule was pretty busy, he worked 6 days a week, mostly night shifts, so when he got home he slept till noon. And Mandy took her courses in the morning and worked at the diner till almost midnight so her and Mickey didn´t see each other much. But they both had their Sundays off, so they would take King to the park and walk him and played with him all day. They got used to it pretty fast and 6 months went by in no time.

  
  


Today was Sunday, so they were preparing for their, as Mandy called it *King day*. She was stuffing sandwiches she made earlier in the bag and Mickey was in charge of getting beer and smokes. King was already at the door, his tongue hanging from his mouth and his tail wiggling in anticipation, ´cause he pretty much  knew what day it was.

 

They were sitting on a bench, smoking and laughing, just relaxing. King was playing, running around with other dogs, he made friends with a black labrador and two german shepherds, and Mickey leaned his head back and closed his eyes, just soaking up the sun, enjoying his day off.

 

„Hey, assface,“  Mandy elbowed him right in the ribs , „look, he´s here again.“

 

„Bitch, I´d like to continue to use my ribs, thank you very much,“  he spat,”„and who the fuck are you talking about? Who´s here?“

 

„The guy from the last week, you know, the redhead that gave me the look,“  she pointed at him with his chin. He glanced for a second.

 

„He looked in your direction, he didn´t look  at you. Jesus Mandy, you´re so naive sometimes,“  he leaned his head back returning to his meditation.

 

„Yeah well, I think I´m gonna go say hi or something. He´s hot as hell and I don´t wanna miss an opportunity, y´know?“  she stumbled her cigarette with her shoe and got up. „How´s my hair?“ she asked him looking at her reflection in his sunglasses.

 

„Shitty, as always.“He couldn’t even bother to look up.

 

„Fuck you, just ´cause you ain´t gettin any don´t mean I gotta be dry as well,“ she said still fixing her hair.

 

„Ay, shut the fuck up, I’m not listening ´bout your fuck life…“  he opened his eyes and sat up straight, „besides, who said I ain´t getting any? What are you my keeper now?“

 

„Oh  please , I live with you dickhead, don´t you think I´d notice if you brought someone home?“  she was fixing her bra now, pulling her breasts up.

 

„I get plenty at work,“  he took off his glasses and she grabbed them out of his hands, repeating his words in a low mocking  tone.

 

„Dipshit , I´m telling you, leave it alone, you´re just gonna embarrass  yourself,“  he looked in the redhead’s  direction and laughed out loud,  „A poodle? He´s walking a fucking poodle? Man, dude is gay as hell.“

 

„Yeah, what, your gaydar´s on or something? Maybe he´s just walking it for someone,“  she shrugged her shoulders.

 

„Or maybe he´s just a fag,“  he retorted.

 

„Ugh, you´re a dick,“  she got up and walked away. He just shook his head at her and took a green tennis ball and went to play with King.

 

20 minutes later he saw the guy leaving and Mandy coming back, hopping like a five year old and smiling like a retard. She threw herself next to him.

 

„So? Was I right or what?“  he smirked at her.

 

„What about?“  she played dumb, her lips stretching across her face.

 

„He´s a fag, right?“ She was silent for a moment, her eyes now on the ground and she just shrugged her shoulders, her feet hanging from the bench just swinging around.

 

„For your information… ugh, yeah, you were right,“  He was pleased his gaydar proved to be right once again. Mandy handed him a crumbled piece of paper.  „Here. He told me to give this to you.“

 

„Me? What the fuck is it?“  he unwrapped the paper trying to see what it was.

 

„Oh I don´t know… Could be like a number or something maybe?“  she smiled at him, her lips stretching across her face like they´re gonna split it in half.  „He said he had an eye on you for a while now and that you should call him.“

 

There was a phone number written on the paper followed by:  Call, text, whatever…..Ian

 

„Looks like someone´s gonna get a dick up his ass,“  she sang the words, laughing with her head tilted back.

 

„Yeah well give me some credit, after all I ain´t a slut like you,“  he snorted, his eyes still on the number.

 

„Yeah, yeah… “  she turned around and whistled at  the dog  „King, let´s go!“

  
  
  


 

The guy was cute actually. Although he saw him just two times, last week and today, he noticed from the distance that he was strong and , you could say, handsome. Mickey hadn´t taken a closer look, but now he wished he had. He came to the park to play with King, not to look for a fuck. Besides, he already had a guy who fucked him every now and then in the back room of the bar after work. He didn´t want to bring a guy home because of Mandy. He wasn´t embarrassed or anything about being gay, and she didn´t seem to have a problem with it, but his sex life was his own business. Truth be told, he was kinda wondering about the redhead.

 

He was lying on  his bed staring  at the number in his hand peting King in his lap. „So, what d´you think big guy, huh? Should we call him?“  he looked at King stroking his back, him just relaxing on Mickey’s thigh. He figured, what the fuck, he´s gonna text him and see what happens.

  
  


hey, is it Ian?

 

yeah, who´s this?

 

hi… um…The guy from the park today…

 

which one?

 

what?

 

are you the one with a black doberman?

 

yes, jesus how many guys you give your number to?

 

relax…I´m kidding.So…

 

mandy said you had an eye on me for a while?

 

yeah…couple of months now

oh…

 

you never noticed me?

 

No,well I wasn´t looking for anyone actually

 

Huh…so what´s your name

 

Mickey

 

Nice to meet you Mickey

 

Yeah,same here… so, poodle huh?

 

What?...oh yeah, not mine, I´m walking it for my roommate’s girlfriend

 

Good...cause where I come from you´d be shot dead with that thing…plus you´re gay so that´s like double danger

 

Oh yeah? Where do you come from?

 

Chicago

 

Lemme guess...southside?

 

Yep, born and raised

 

No shit! Me too

 

Fuck off , you ain´t!

 

Seriously,moved here to go to west point but dropped out after the first year…never wanted to go back home though

 

Yeah, I know what you mean…so, you free tomorrow?

 

Why?

 

I dunno, thought we could go for a drink or something,whatever

 

Sure, I´m free around 6

 

Shit, too late,I’m working then, wanna come over to the bar ?Black pearl, downtown

 

Sure,you work there?

 

Yup,I finish round 1, if you wanna wait

 

K, see you then

 

Right… tomorrow it is then

 

 

Ok, he had a date tomorrow. He smiled to himself, he usually didn´t do dates, but what the hell. He figured he´ll check the guy out, buy him a drink or two and if all goes well maybe he´ll let him fuck him in the back room.

 

He moved King from his lap and threw himself on the pillow, face front to the dog. They´ve come a long way, the two of them. Both unwanted, beaten, hated, abandoned by everyone (okay, he had Mandy but still) and they made it. It took them awhile, and God knows King was so damn difficult their first two months. Mandy even suggested they call a dog whisperer. But with love Mickey gave him, King became the dog he was supposed to be. He didn´t cover his face with his paws anymore and fall to the ground scared when Mickey was trying to pet him, and he wouldn´t try to bite Mickey´s hand when he would fill his bowl with food. Mickey understood it, he was like that once. Always clenching his hands into fists and gritting his teeth thinking everyone is out to get him. It was the fear his father put in him when he was just a little boy, and it took him more than  700 miles and 3 years to finally change that.

  
  


 

He and Mandy ran away to New York in the middle of the night, grabbing some clothes and money Mickey knew their dad had hidden in the wooden floor. He beat up Mickey earlier that day ´cause he found his gay porn magazine inside his sock drawer. Even though he couldn´t walk straight from the pain and all the bruises he managed to get to the station, Mandy by his side, and by next morning they were in Big Apple, never looking back. It was hard at first, doing shitty jobs for miserable pay and their apartment was a shithole, but they were happy because they were free.

  
  
  


„Whoa, looking sharp Mickey. Anyone I know?“  Harry asked entering the apartment.

 

„Fuck off, it’s none of your damn business,“  Mickey smiled at him,  „So I fed him , just make sure he has enough water, ´cause I may be a little later tonight,“  he said tucking his button down into his pants.

„I figured as much, I could smell your cologne from the hall. So who is he?“  Harry asked in a singing tone.

 

„Wouldn´t you like to know you big ol’ queer…Just do what I said all right?“

 

„Yeah, yeah…have fun and try not to be yourself! Oh and don´t do anything I wouldn´t do,“  Harry smirked as he sat himself on the couch next to King.

 

„God, you´re such a fag,“  Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

„Well, takes one to know one.“

 

But Mickey just flipped him off and walked out the door.

  
  


Harry was an ok guy, nice and polite, good looking and he would give you shirt from his back. The only thing Mickey didn´t like about him was the fact that he was a poster kid for typical gay bottom, dressed in god damn rainbow colors with 7 types of sunglasses , each for every day of the week. Mickey remembered that the blue ones are for Fridays and the red ones for Saturdays; fuck if he knew why. Mandy loved him, they went shopping, had pillow fights and sleepovers and god knows what else were they doing while Mickey was at work.

  
  
  


 

The night was slow, not much people since it was the beginning of the week and Mickey could have his smoke breaks more often than usual. He was standing outside of the bar talking to Andy, the bouncer, when he felt someone poke him in the shoulder.

 

„Hey Mickey,“  Ian smiled and Mickey’s first  thought was; this guy´s voice was is god damn sexy, so low and seductive. He stared for a couple of seconds, seeing him from up close for the first time, his cigarette hanging from his lips. The guy coughed, snapping Mickey out of his thoughts.

 

„Hey, Ian right?“ Ian noded in response and extended his hand to Mickey.

 

„Yeah,so you wanna go inside or...?  Ian asked shrugging his shoulders.

 

„Sure, let´s go to the bar, I´ll fix you a drink,“  they went pas Andy, Ian first and Mickey caught himself staring at the guy´s ass, and damn that was a fine piece of ass, if he might add.

 

They talked about random stuff, their families, jobs and Mickey couldn´t get enough of Ian´s voice. He found out Ian was also from a fucked up family (but then again who from the south side wasn´t), had 5 siblings, a dad who wasn´t his dad but his uncle and a mom that ran away with the dyke named Bob. And Mickey told Ian about his past and his life here and it was so easy talking to him, like they´ve known each other forever.

 

They ended up having sex that night in the back room and it was perfect. The way their bodies moved together and how they fingers intertwined when Mickey held Ian´s hand as he was pushing himself down to his cock, and their tongues played inside their mouths as if they were used to it since forever. They came together, holding eachother tight, looking straight in each other’s eyes and it was the first time Mickey let anyone fuck him face to face. If it wasn´t so gay Mickey would say that that was love at first sight (or in their case at first fuck) but since he wasn´t a fag he´d never say it.

  
  


Mandy liked Ian and Ian liked her back, and Harry adored him, always looking at him behind those colorful glasses of his.

But the thing was, Ian loved King and Mickey couldn´t get enough of the way that King sneaked into their bed in the middle of the night (yes, it was their bed now) and Ian would just let him put his head on his pillow and wrap his hand around him. It was the most beautiful thing Mickey had ever seen. The man he loved, his strong arms gently wrapped around the dog he loved in their bed, the silent snores and sighs and everything was coming to it’s place.

 

Yes, Mickey saved King´s life. But King brought Mickey the love of his life. So in a way, they actually saved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me: one-toomany.tumblr.com


End file.
